juliabmfandomcom-20200216-history
Mysterious Obscurities: KoGaMa
'''KoGaMa '''is a 3D, user-based MMO created in 2011 by Daniel Everland in Brazil (If I'm not mistaken) where everything is built out of blocks and polygons. This is the media discussed in the 2nd episode of Mysterious Obscurities. Links YouTube VidLii Plot (Contains spoilers from the beginning. If you don't want this video ruined for you, then go watch it before reading.) Julia-BM babysits some children. She asks them what they want to do, which they want to play on her computer. She then tells them not to screw around with her files, or open her chatting programs. When the children play on the computer, Julia brings them a can of orange soda. She then notices they are playing KoGaMa. She pushes them out of the way, in order to play the game. She then discusses KoGaMa's community library, gameplay, mechanics, community, building, more of the game, and it's differences from Minecraft and Roblox. Differences from Minecraft and Roblox * Limited weapons and vehicles. The appearance of the vehicles can be customized. But in Minecraft, you can mod more of them into the game. And in Roblox, you can create literally any of that you want, but if they're inappropriate, they may not be uploaded. * Limited coding. In KoGaMa, you can create scripts such as opening doors and what not. Minecraft has limitations as well, but more diverse. Though anything can be hacked into Minecraft using mods. In Roblox, you can create literally anything your heart desires (As the 2011 commercial implies) using the LUA scripting language in Roblox Studio. * An experience system that is tied to your KoGaMa account. * The physics are more stiff, so obstacle courses are designed differently. * Unlike Minecraft's two character models, of which the only difference is the arms (You can be literally anything with mods) can model your avatar almost any way you want, so you can be different things such as Rick Sanchez and Sonic the Hedgehog. In Roblox, you get body parts, heads, and accessories you can mix and match, but there are games with morphs that can temporarily change your appearance to anything inside their respective game. * You have to pay for block materials to be able to paint blocks with them in your custom avatars and models. * On signup, you get a selection of avatars to start off with and customize later. In Minecraft, you start off with one of the two default skins (Steve or Alex) which can be changed later. and in Roblox, you start off with a lego-looking avatar with gray skin and an inventory of hairs and clothes (Depending on your gender). There are free accessories and clothes you can get (Mostly limited edition), while there are mostly accessories and clothes you have to pay for using Robux, which can be purchased using real money. Trivia * Julia-BM first discovered KoGaMa when she was playing www.gamesgames.com and saw some of KoGaMa's games embedded on the site. Category:Mysterious Obscurities